1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, particularly a touch screen panel that is prevented from malfunction by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that selects contents displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, etc., using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user. For this reason, selected instructions at the touch sites are accepted as an input signal. To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts positions directly contacting a person's hand or an object, i.e., the touch sites, into electrical signals. As the touch screen panel can replace a separate input device that is operated by being connected with the image display device, e.g., a keyboard and a mouse, the use field of the touch screen panel is being expanded gradually.
The touch screen panel may include a resistive type, a light sensing type, a capacitive type, etc. For example, when the person's hand or object contacts the touch screen panel in the capacitive type, the conductive sensing pattern at the contact position senses a change in capacitance relative to adjacent sensing patterns or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting the contacting position into the electrical signals.
In order to clearly determine the contact position on a contacting surface, the sensing pattern is configured to include first sensing patterns formed to be connected in a first direction and second sensing patterns formed to be connected in a second direction via respective first and second connection patterns. Generally, the first connection patterns and the second connection patterns intersect with each other with an insulating layer therebetween and are insulated from each other.